One Body, Two Minds
by Katie1506
Summary: After England destroys Germany's only cooking pot, he helps Italy find a new one in the attic and finds a mysterous box. Inside this box is something from his past that Prussia has kept for over two hundred years. GermanyxItaly
1. What is Hidden

I'm aware that I didn't have a very good ending to England's Secret. I apologize and I'm planning on adding onto it, so you have to be patient. Until then, I'll be writing this story. It won't be updated for a while because I have school… And thank you to all of you readers, you make me feel special! 3

* * *

><p>"Umm, Germany?" Italy poked his head into his blue-eyed friend's office.<p>

"Ja, Italy, what is it?" Germany replied and looked up from his ginormous pile of paperwork.

"Where do you keep your fire extinguisher?" Italy's voice sounded completely innocent. His eyes flicked down the hall and towards the kitchen.

"Verdamit!" he screamed and leapt out of his chair. He flew past Italy and down the hall. When he got to the kitchen, there was black smoke pouring out of doorway. The smoke was acrid and he had to cover his mouth with his sleeve to keep himself from breathing in too much smoke. Before he had time to do anything, his brother, Prussia, ran past Germany and into the smoke with the fire extinguisher. After a few minutes, the smoke died down and Germany took a few tentative steps into his normally clean kitchen.

There was white foam all over the stove. In the corner of the room, he saw a small figure curled up on their side coughing their lungs out. They seem to have inhaled a lot of smoke.

"England, are you okay?" Italy ran past Germany to help the coughing man up.

After a minute of him coughing, he managed to wheeze, "Yes, yes, I'm alright" he regained his composure and walked over to the stove. "I seem to have slightly burnt the sauce when you were gone," he examined the thick, black slurry that used to be pasta sauce.

"Italy, what is going on?" Germany pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to yell at the smaller nation.

"He burnt the sauce…" Italy murmured. He sounded devastated as he stared at the mess on the stove.

"I think what West is trying to say is, why is England even here?" Prussia spoke up from where he was. "You know, it's totally unawesome to almost burn down someone's house," he glared at England with his piercing red eyes.

"I did not almost burn down your house!" England retaliated.

"Oh? You only set sauce on fire, how do you even manage to do that? I bet you make cereal burst into flames! Keseseses!" Prussia started to laugh as England was growing red from anger and embarrassment.

Before he had a chance to yell back, Germany yelled, "Both of you, shut up!" he sighed before continuing. "Bruder, why don't you get a beer and go back to your room?"

"Great idea, West!" he grabbed a six pack of beer and headed towards his room in the basement. "See ya later, Italy!" he waved his hand in the air as he left.

"Okay, does anyone want to explain to me what is going on?" he looked at Italy with menacing eyes.

"Ahhh! Don't hurt me, Doitsu! I'm sorry" Italy screamed. "I was just trying to teach England how to cook. I thought that it would make him less grouchy!" England glared at the screaming nation and a small tear leaked out of the corner of his eye.

Germany reached over and patted Italy on the head, "Calm down, Italy, I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly and he whipped a tear away from his smaller friend's face. "Now, England, I think it would be best if you left, I have some cleaning to do." England simply nodded and turned away to go home.

~.0.0.~

Later that night…

It took Germany a few hours to get the kitchen clean enough. He had to replace a few things, but that would have to wait until tomorrow. He was a little disappointed, usually Italy doesn't let pasta burn… but, it was England who was helping, so…

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a hyper Italia running into the room and immediately looking through the cabinets looking for something.

"Anything I can help you with?" Germany asked very irritated. He really didn't want to deal with his little friend right now. He just finished cleaning and Italy was already messing up all his hard work.

"Sí, where is the pasta pot?" Italy replied happily.

"I had to throw it out, there was burnt pasta sauce all over it," Germany replied awkwardly, suddenly feeling bad for throwing out his only pasta pot.

"Okay, then where's your back up pot?" Italy said, not missing a beat.

"I… don't have an extra one," Germany said feeling bad about crushing the Italian's hopes of making pasta.

"N-no… extra pot?" Italy said with a saddened tone. Germany could see the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes. Germany could feel his heart sink suddenly at the sobbing nation.

"I-I'll get a new one tomorrow, don't worry," Germany tried his best to comfort the little Italian by putting a hand on his shoulder. Germany wasn't really a hug-y person, but he knew people were supposed to hug a crying person. Just the thought of hugging Italy caused him to blush uncontrollably. When did Italy start to have such an effect on him?

"B-but I wanted t-to make you pasta… to say sorry f-for earlier…" He stuttered, leaning on Germany's chest, surprising the German.

Desperate to get out of the situation that was quickly making his face heat up, Germany said, "W-we can look for one in the attic… if you want," he mentally slapped himself for stuttering so much, but was relieved when Italy stepped back and whipped his eyes off on his sleeve.

"Okay!" he said happily almost forgetting he was just crying a second ago.

Germany mentally laughed. No matter how bad something was the little Italian always seemed to find a way to go from crying to laughing in a second. "Follow me," Germany said as he walked out of the kitchen to find the attic. "Don't touch anything dangerous," he said as they ascended the stairs.

When they got to the top of the stairs, they spread out and started to look for anything they could use as a pot. It only took a few minutes before Italy had gone off to look at all the interesting things in the German's attic.

Germany just sighed and continued looking. It didn't take long before he found a strange box. It was incredibly old looking and covered in dust. Germany looked at the top and it read, 'Property of the awesome Prussia,' Germany was going to put it back thinking it was just some old diaries, but something stopped him. He felt like he was forgetting something important, but he couldn't place his finger on it…

Before he realized what he was doing, Germany lifted the lid off the top of the box. When he looked inside the box, his head felt like it would crack in half any second. He placed one hand on his head and reached out to the cloth in the box. It took him a while, but when he saw what it was, he felt his vision going blurry and fell to the floor with a loud thud. A small, dark, blue cape fell to the floor next to him as he fell.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it! I've had a lot of school work lately, so I've been having trouble putting these up… I already have an idea for a new story that I'm writing along with this one!<p> 


	2. Remembering

I know that I just put chapter 1 out, but i have this and I felt complied to put it up. I hope you enjoy this too, Tiana, my little stalker! ;)

* * *

><p>Italy put down the WW2 photo album he was looking at when he heard a soft thud. He turned around to find Germany lying down on the floor of the attic. "Vhee~ Germany, that's not a good place to take a siesta," Italy cooed as he walked towards the sleeping man. Italy decided that he should be in bed if he wanted a nap. In the past Italy had made the mistake to sleep on the floor and he was in a lot of pain the next morning. No way would he let his best friend for over 50 years be in pain. "Germany, get up, sleepy head," he started to nudge the younger nation softly with his hand. When he didn't respond, Italy began to shake harder. "Get up, Germany!" all he got in response was Germany's head lolling back, his eyes slightly open. Seeing his friend like this began to freak out the small Italian. In his panicked state he didn't see the small hat and cloak that lay a few feet away from the German. He ran screaming down the stairs looking for Prussia. "Prussia! Prussia! Open up!" he screamed as he banged on the Prussian's door.<p>

"What is it?" he opened the door to find a hysterical Italy. "Oh, Italy, have you finally noticed that I'm more awesome than West?" Italy didn't respond, but started to yell franticly about Germany being dead or something like that. Honestly, Prussia couldn't understand half of what the northern half of Italy was saying. All he caught was Germany, dead, and attic.

Before Italy had a chance to continue, or ask for help, he was shoved out of the way as Prussia sprinted towards the attic. He knew only one thing in the attic that might make Germany have such a reaction. He knew he should have gotten rid of all traces of his past self, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to throw away the small hat and cloak.

When he got to the attic, his worst fears were realized when he found Germany laying on the wood floor. "Verdammit!" Prussia swore loudly when he saw his little brother passed out cold on the floor. He quickly threw the hat back into the box with the cloak in it before Italy found his way to the attic. The last thing he needed was Italy freaking out over the old hat that belonged to The Holy Roman Empire.

When Italy finally made his way slowly over to Germany, he began to stir. His eyes shot open and he quickly broke into a cold sweet. He looked around franticly, almost as if he was debating whether or not to hide from something. He began to calm down slightly when he saw

Prussia.

"Don't let him get me, bruder. I don't want to die. I still have to get back, I promised her..." his voice got softer and softer as he clung to his brother. He kept repeating the last part of his sentence over and over again as he started to softly sob. Italy looked on in shock. Never in his life had he seen Germany cry, not when he was hurt or even when America beat him in WW2.

"Shhh... Don't worry, big bruder is here," Prussia attempted to calm down the historical German, only to be met with large sobs.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Germany said softly as he relaxed his grip on the Prussian's shirt. After he took a deep breath, he seemed to collect himself enough to look around and notice that he had no clue where he was. "Umm... bruder? Where am I?"

Italy felt his heart drop as the last few words escaped the German's lips. How could he not know where he was? They were in his house after all.

"What?" Prussia asked confused. "We're at your house, of course,"

Germany looked at him confusedly, "What are you talking about? If this was my house than where are Austria and Hungary and..." His voice trailed off and he blushed a little when he thought of the little Italian waiting for him back home.

Prussia was beginning to panic. "What's the last thing you remember?" he raised his voice slightly, ignoring the panicking Italian behind him.

"Umm... We were fighting France and we were losing, he pointed a gun at me and... Umm... I don't remember..."

Prussia couldn't believe his ears. His worst nightmare came true, the Holy Roman Empire had returned and Germany was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he looked at the scared Italian bidding behind Prussia. He quickly wiped the tears away and said, "Where are my manners? Hello, I don't think we've met, I'm Ludwig," he put out his hand to shake the newcomer's hand. He couldn't help but feel that the little curl on the side of his head looked just like Italy's. The only difference was that Italy was a girl and, although he was petit, the person in front of him was definitely a boy. He's probably Italian, though, he thought.

Italy couldn't help but just stare at the hand before he did what all

Italians do when they're scared, run.

"What did I say?" he looked at his brother in confusion.

"Tell me, what year is it?" Prussia looked seriously at his little brother.

"Umm, it's 1806, why?" Holy Rome looked at him confusedly. Why didn't his brother know what year it was?

"Oh... Holy Rome... You've been away for such a long time..." Prussia started, and placed a hand on the younger nation's shoulder, "It hasn't been 1806 for over two hundred years... It's 2011 now..."

* * *

><p>Ohhhh… Suspense! I hope you like this story, it's been on my iPod for so long, and I needed to put it on here!<p> 


	3. Confusion

I Honestly hope you all enjoy these stories. I've written them when waiting for swim team to start... enjoy! ^.^

* * *

><p>"Hahaha, nice joke, Prussia," Holy Rome began to laugh and a very serious face fell on his brother. Why wasn't he laughing too?<p>

"This isn't a joke, I'm serious," Prussia just looked straight at his younger brother.

"Hahaha, of course you are, there's no way it 2011," he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

Prussia simply sighed. Holy Rome could feel panic begin to build up in his chest and he ran straight down the stairs and across the house. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care. All that mattered was getting away from the creepy look his brother was giving him. It couldn't be 2011, it just couldn't Holy Rome kept repeating to himself, but as he looked around the room he ran into, he got very confused. What's this flat price of black glass doing on that box? And, what kind of material was this. The sides of the box were covered in a smooth black material. This wasn't wood or even metal.

He picked up the television and started to try poking the small protrusions on the bottom. He yelped when the scream flickered to life. He couldn't help but be frightened by the magical box. Why were little people trapped inside of it?

'There aren't little people trapped in there, you moron,' Holy Rome jumped when he heard the voice.

"Hello? Anyone there?" he was beginning to get freaked out when he heard the voice again.

'No one is in here with you, but me,' the creepy voice was doing a good job at scaring the nation with the mind of a child.

"W-who are you?" he stammered through shaky breaths.

'Well, I guess I'm the one you stole that body from,' the voice growled, 'I'm Germany,' upon hearing this made up country's name he screamed.

When Prussia made his way to his little brother, he found him lying on the floor sobbing, "I didn't steal anything," over and over again.

"What are you talking about?" Prussia asked with concern.

"T-the voice, i-it thinks I stole its body..." his voice cracked and large tears dropped down his face.

"What are you talking about, Holy Rome?" Prussia asked confusedly as he patted Holy Rome's shoulder.

"The voice, the one named Germany," he croaked out and gripped his head tighter. Pain started ripping though his body, up and down his spine. Not knowing what was happening; he curled into a tight ball on the floor and screamed in pain.

He started to hear the voice again, 'Give me my body back,' it screamed in his head.

"I didn't steal it!" Holy Rome screamed out into the air, startling Prussia. "I haven't stolen anything from anyone named 'Germany'!" he screamed.

'Yes you did, now give it back; I have stuff I need to do, people to take care of.' Germany yelled back at the invading boy.

Completely ignoring the frightened face his older brother was giving him, Holy Rome continued to writhe in pain as wave after wave assaulted his body.

Holy Rome could feel himself losing to the screaming voice in his head. "No! Don't do this! I need to get back home! I made a promise to Italy!"

Upon hearing his ally's name Germany paused, leaving Holy Rome gasping for breath as his shaking slowed and stopped. "How do you know Italy?" he growled, this time his voice escaping the scared nations mouth.

"I love her, that's how, and she loves me back," his voice was barely a whisper now and only Germany could hear him.

Holy Rome could hear his laughter in his head; 'You think Italy's a GIRL?' he couldn't help but continue laughing at the dissolved nation.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded to the voice.

'I don't know what life was like back then, but the Italy I know, and have fought alongside with for decades, is most definitely a boy,'

With Holy Rome in extreme confusion, Germany took his chance to reclaim his body. A small tear dropped down his face as Holy Rome faded away and Germany returned.

Little did either of them know, Italy was sitting on the otherwise of the door, obviously concerned for his German friend.

"Sorry about that, bruder," Germany whispered as he sat up and whipped away the tears that accumulated on his face. "I don't really know what happened..." he looked at his brother in confusion, but his face turned as white as a sheet and Germany was confused at what he was looking at.

In the back of his head he knew the old empire wasn't entirely gone, but he chose to ignore it and try to calm down a little.

He slowly turned around to find Italy standing behind him, hiding behind the door frame. He had tears streaming down his face and he looked ready to kill the German brothers. "Wh-who are you?" was all he managed before Germany sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Germany, now please don't cry, Italy," Germany said softly, "this isn't the time to cry," he patted the sobbing nation on the back. "Prussia, do you have any idea what just happened?" he turned to his older brother, only to find him missing. "hmm... I have a feeling that Prussia knows what's going on..." he muttered to himself and went back to trying to comfort the crying nation.

* * *

><p>Three chapters in one day? How do I do it? I love this pairing and I have no idea where to go from here, so if you have any ideas, privet message me, (So you don't ruin the surprise for others).<p> 


End file.
